Copycat (Expedition 138)
print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=4 |reprint1=CopycatHeartGoldSoulSilver90.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Kanako Eo |reprint2=CopycatCelestialStorm127.jpg |recaption2= Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprint3=CopycatCelestialStorm163.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=138/165|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=063/128}} |rarity= |cardno=83/109|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=078/085}} |rarity= |cardno=73/101|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=022/024}} |rarity= |cardno=90/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=069/070}} |jpcardno=024/L-P}} |halfdeck=Raichu Half Deck|cardno=21/30}} |rarity= |cardno=77/95}} |rarity= |cardno=127/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=065/066}} |rarity= |cardno=163/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=077/066}} |jpcardno=135/150}} Copycat (Japanese: モノマネむすめ Mimic Girl) is a . It was first released as part of the . Card text e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID B-63-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card was included in the with artwork by Ken Sugimori, first released in the Japanese . It was reprinted in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion, with a full-frame view of the same artwork by Ken Sugimori. It was later reprinted in the expansion, first released in the . It was reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by Kanako Eo, first released in the Japanese . In Japan, a Holofoil version was reprinted as one of the , and was awarded to the top winners of the Pokémon Card Game LEGEND Battle in September 2009. This print has the Pokémon Card Game LEGEND logo in the top right of the illustration and the SoulSilver Collection logo on the bottom left. It was reprinted again in the Raichu Half Deck of the English and the expansion. It was reprinted once again in the expansion with the artwork by Ken Sugimori originally printed in the Expedition Base Set. A print was also released in the expansion and features artwork by Megumi Mizutani. These prints originate from the Japanese subset. The Regular Celestial Storm print was later reprinted in the Japanese subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image5=CopycatCelestialStorm163.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani }} Trivia In the EX Team Rocket Returns and Celestial Storm prints, Copycat is depicted mimicking as he appears in Generation II, Blaine, and the Team Rocket member featured in the illustrations of and . She is also depicted cosplaying as a , similar in appearance to Trainers that would later appear in Generation IV. In the HeartGold & SoulSilver print, she is depicted mimicking Ethan as he appears in Generation IV, Professor Elm, Misty, and a female . Origin is a character in the Pokémon games who mimics the appearance of others. Category:Trainer cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Base Expansion Pack cards Category:EX Team Rocket Returns cards Category:Rocket Gang Strikes Back cards Category:EX Dragon Frontiers cards Category:Shockwave! Tyranitar ex Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:SoulSilver Collection cards Category:L-P Promotional cards Category:HS Trainer Kit cards Category:Call of Legends cards Category:Celestial Storm cards Category:Champion Road cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by Kanako Eo Category:Illus. by Megumi Mizutani Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Nachahmerin (TCG) es:Copiona (TCG) fr:Copieuse (HeartGold SoulSilver 90) it:Copiona (Expedition 138) ja:モノマネむすめ (カードゲーム) zh:模仿少女（集换式卡片）